Rock Lee the Movie
by DJ donut
Summary: What happens when Rock Lee and Gai make a movie?Unexpected things happen and lots of twists!Please R&R!


A/N: sorry it's long...it's my first story. I hope you like this story, I thought it would be story. I was reading a story were they had a book, then I thought it would be great to have a movie! So I hope you have fun reading this and I hope R&R!

Hey, you guys want to hear a story? Well, it doesn't matter if you do or not, I'll tell you anyway, it all started out with an idea…  
One day, Gai sensei and Rock Lee had nothing to do since they had already finished training and running laps toward the sunset.  
"I know!" said Gai. "We should make a movie "That's a great idea!" said Lee. "Lee!" Gai said. "Sensei!" Lee said. And to make a long story short, they hugged with the sunset as the background, as usual, moving onto the…!

Auditions!  
"All right, people! The auditions are now in session!" said Gai. "Does it sound like were in court, or is it just me?" asked Naruto while blowing on his ramen. "Did I ever tell you how stupid you are?" asked Sakura. "You do all the time." Said Naruto." Now, Lee here will tell you how the auditions work," said Gai. "Everyone will be given a chance to audition for each part unless they have already been given a part," said Lee. "Lee will be keeping track of the parts that are being given so he will not be participating," said Gai. "Okay! We need someone as Sasuke! Chouji, you're up first!" said Gai. "Okay, I'm ready!" Chouji said as he finished his third pack of chips. "This is stupid, why can't they just let everyone play as themselves?" asked Shikamaru. "Duh, cause' they're stupid!" said Ino. "Okay! Sasuke, your next!" said Gai.

(a/n: Okay, just so you know I'm skipping the part that they audition…well, some of it…) "No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong, Sasuke!" said Gai. "Well, how do you want me to do it? Like Chouji?" said Sasuke. "Yes! Exactly like Chouji! But since I think that you have to show your best act the first time, and Chouji's performance was WAY better, I'll give the part to Chouji!" Said Gai. "WHAT? I'm not letting some fatso play as me!" said Sasuke. "What did you just call me?" asked Chouji. "That's right! I called you a fatso!" said Sasuke. "Hey man, don't you think that was kinda harsh?" asked Naruto. "Bring it!" said Chouji, and to make a long story short, they fought, settled down, and the auditions went on. "Okay, now that we FINALLY got Chouji off of Sasuke, let's move on to the part for Sakura!" said Gai in a cheerful kind of way. "Sakura you're up first!" (a/n: This is the part I skipped, and don't worry! Their lines will be in the movie!) "Sakura, no hard feelings, but your performance was very poor," Gai said. Sakura, holding back her anger about what he said, sat back quietly to her seat as Ino took the stage. (a/n: Let's fast forward, shall we?)

"Ino that was an extraordinary performance!" said Gai wiping his eyes. "See, Sakura? I AM better than you!" said Ino. "You're going to take the part as Sakura!" "WHAT? HOW CAN SHE GET THE PART AS ME?" said Sakura jumping out of her seat. "Calm down, Sakura! It's only an audition!" said Sasuke. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? How am I supposed to calm down when Ino got my part?" yelled Sakura. "Yeah, Sakura, calm down! Besides, I'm not taking the part, you want to know why? I'll tell you why, because I don't want to be a big-fore-headed-fat- pink-hairy-monster on my first movie debut!" said Ino. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" said Sakura. "That's right, I said that you're a big-fore-headed-fat-pink-hairy -monster!" said Ino. "GRRRR! Hmph! So I feel sorry for the person who's going to play as you because then they'll have to be big, purple, DINOSAUR!" said Sakura. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" said Ino. "That's right, I just called you BARNEY!" said Sakura. "Why's that huh? You don't have any proof that I even like Barney!" said Ino. "Oh yeah? Then why do you wear so much purple? Trying to express your love to Barney?" asked Sakura. "What's going on?" asked Naruto with mouth full of ramen. "The usual," said Sasuke. "Hey, let's not fight okay ladies?" said Lee. "Shut up!" said Sakura. "THAT'S IT!" Said Ino, "I'M GONNA BUST YOUR FOREHAED SO YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH A AIRHEAD!" -and to make your time worth while, they started fighting (a/n: with lots of screaming, yeah, can't have a fight with girls in it without screaming!), calmed down (a/n: though it did take a while.), and got to back the auditions. "Well that was a crazy cat fight, ha-ha…heh….okay; let's get back to the auditions, shall we?" said Gai. "Now let's see,…oh here we go! The role for Ino! Naruto! Why don't you try for this part? I bet you'll do great!" said Gai. "Uhh…,first Ino's a girl and I'm a guy,…so I don't think I will be good at that part ,and besides, I'm a guy and she's a girl, right? Hehehehehe, right?" Asked Naruto hopelessly as he knew Gai wouldn't change his mind. "Alright! Alright! Fine!" said Naruto angrily.

(a/n: yeah, you know what happens next, right? Right? Yeah, I'm not kidding, Naruto really gets the part as Ino and Ino's like 'what?' and then Gai would be like,' Naruto! What a great performance! that's the best I seen today!' and everyone would be like 'no way!' –And then,-and then they have a crazy fight and then who comes up to be the top dog? Naruto? Sasuke? Sakura? Nope! Not even close! It was-what? What do you want? I'm busy telling a story! I know mom! –Sorry about that, but not only did they have a big fight! They had a big fight with-with-….ZZzzzZZZZzzzzZZ-Oh what? Sorry kind of dozed off there…because this story is kinda long, anyway they got in a fight and, wait a sec that's in the movie,…. sorry to get you all exited. But after the auditions, they all went to the ramen shop. But now we can move onto…)

The movie!

"Okay, let's get started!" said Gai. "Everyone! Get in your places! Lights. Camera, action!" said Gai. "Wait! I need to go to the bathroom!" said Chouji "Alright, hurry up," said Gai.

5 minutes later…

"Alright! Take 2!" said Gai. (a/n: Okay, I have to fast forward here, because it took a couple takes…) "Okay, take 251! And let's make this one the finale one, okay?" said Gai. "OMG! Naruto's skirt is on fire!" screamed Shikamaru. "How did that happen?" asked Lee. "I don't want to know," said Kiba. (a/n: Oh, soooo sorry about that.) You don't want to know what happened there, anyway let's fast forward some more.) "Alright! Take 252! Let's make this a blockbuster," said Gai. "Gosh, if we have to take one more take I'm quitting!" said Ino. "Let's get in your places," said Gai. "Lights, camera, action!" said Gai. (a/n: Just so you guys know, when the characters say there lines, it will be the part they play as/then their real selves, and this takes place on a mountain.) "Oh no! The vicious mountain lion is going to eat us all!" said Sakura/Ino. "I'm to young to die!" exclaimed Ino/Naruto. "Who can save us?" asked Tenten/Sakura. "Look! That thing in the air?" asked Sasuke/Chouji. "It's a fuzzy eyebrow idiot that's wasting everyone's time," said the real Sasuke in his mind. "It's the great Rock Lee," said Shikamaru/Kiba. "He will save us all," said Neji/Hinata. "He is the best," said Naruto/Shikamaru. "Yes, I will save you from this fearsome lion!" said Lee and defeated the lion with a kick (a/n: and some other stuff, but this was shorter.) "Wow! How did you get so strong?" asked Shino/Tenten. "Please tell us, Lee!" said Chouji/Shino. "Well, I train everyday!" said Lee and smiled with his sparkly teeth. "No wonder!" said Hinata/Neji. "How taught you such things?" asked Kiba/Sasuke. "My wonderful sensei-" started Lee, but was soon interrupted by-

"Batman?" asked everyone confused by the strange visit. "Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen an evil clown anywhere?" Batman asked. "He went that way," said Ino/Naruto. "Thank you very much young lady," said Batman. "Hey, I'm a guy. GUY!" shouted Naruto, but he left before their very eyes. "As I was saying, my sensei, Guy, makes sure that I train-"said Lee, but was interrupted by-

"Jackie Chan?" Rock Lee asked. "What are you doing here?" "Gasp for air Sorry, bad guys chasing me, oh! I got to run! Bye!" and left with a trail of people following behind him. "I wonder what movie they're making next," asked Shino/Tenten. "Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes, Guy sensei makes sure I train everyday and that I never miss a-"said Lee, but was interrupted by-(a/n: okay, you may be thinking,' oh great! Who is it this time? Michael Jackson? Tom Cruise? Maria Carey? Eww, no way! Not even close! It's-)

"Bruce Lee?" everyone exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!" said Kiba/Sasuke. "My spirit lives on forever!" said Bruce Lee. "Hey you, the guy with fuzzy eyebrows, have you seen my son?" he asked pointing at Lee. "No, I do not know where your son is and my name is not 'hey you' it's Rock Lee," Lee replied back. "Hey are you trying to copy me? Oh well, I don not have time to chitchat, I must find the person who killed my son!" said Bruce Lee and was off in a flash. "OKAY…I am going to hurt someone if I get interrupted again-"and who comes in the scene? Well, it is someone you won't expect…

"Barney?" asked Sakura/Ino. "THA'S IT!" SCREAMED Lee. (And let's fast forward some; we don't want to see Barney get beat down do we?) "Oh! That wasn't supposed to bend that way!" said Ino/Naruto. (a/n: Oh, sorry, let's fast forward here…) "Whoa, Rock Lee IS amazing!" said Sasuke/Chouji. "Cut! That was a great job!" said Gai sensei. "Lee! I am so proud of you!" "Sensei!" said Lee (a/n: and they hug and sunset, yeah you pretty much get the idea.) "Ehh, let's go to the ramen shop," said the real Naruto and everyone agreed and left those two 'alone'.

2 weeks later, the reviews…

"I think this movie is amazing!" said the 1st critic.  
"That Ino-(a/n: Which is really Naruto) girl is hot," said the 2nd reviewer.  
"Man, this movie stinks!" said the 3rd person.  
"I never seen such,-such action…" said the 4th observer. (a/n: I use different words, they make me sound smarter.)  
"I never thought there was a movie in the world that was going to be this good!" exclaimed the last witness.  
"Okay, how many stars is this worth?" asked the 2nd reviewer.  
"5 stars!" said everyone except the 3rd person.  
"Why isn't worth 5 stars?" they asked.  
"It,-well,-it was great it's just that,-I- I wanted it to be more, you know, drama…" the 3rd person answered.  
"Well, we know you everything to be drama, but you can't have everything like General Hospital!" they comforted the 3rd person.  
"Okay, it's 5 stars." The 3rd person claimed.  
"You know, this is probably the first time we agreed that a movie was the same amount of stars," said the 1st critic.  
"I still think Nacho Libra was ½ a star!" said the last witness.  
"Now don't start on that again!" said the 2nd reviewer.  
(a/n: And to make a long story short, they fought but you probably know about that already, but you know as well as I do, I don't leave it at that! Because someone just happens to be bored enough to sneak inside the movie theater and play a prank but instead overheard what they were talking about, ad that is the one and only, as you know it, Naruto.) "Whoa! 5 stars?" thought Naruto. "Man, I got to tell Sakura!" And with that, he left, after putting silly-spray in the people's hair. (a/n: I thought Naruto would leave without pulling a prank?) But when Naruto finally finds Sakura, he finds himself among a crowd of people surrounding Rock Lee and Gai Sensei. "Please give me your autograph!" someone screeched. "What's going on?" asked Naruto. "I don't know," replied Sakura. "Guess what?" said Naruto. "The movie we were in got 5 stars!" "NO WAY!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I heard with my own ears! I was in the movie theater pulling pranks and they all agreed it was worth 5 stars!" said Naruto. "But how?" asked Sakura. Soon, the news spread all over the world and everyone was in love with the hit and Rock Lee and Gai became famous. And you may be thinking, 'Right. Like that movie got 5 stars. This is all in your head, err, my head'. But what can I say, gossip these days aren't always true, and sometime they are. So you can think whatever you want, I am still telling a story… that will be continued, or maybe not. Because you won't believe that this is true and if you do, then I can't help you there. So I won't tell anymore… or, I mean I can't tell you anymore because the rest is secret ( a/n: I might tell you, I'm not sure), but I can tell you this, under those fuzzy eyebrows, bobbed hair and freaky eyelashes, there is someone you didn't know…

To be continued?


End file.
